Ichika Kindo
is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Rise. She is Fumiya's younger sister. Appearance Ichika has short blonde hair with red strips at the top and light blue eyes. She wears a purple Letterman jacket with a yellow smiley face pin that has a signature grin, revealing its shark-like teeth feature. On both sleeves of the purple Letterman is a huge red stripe that has small, long purple streaks on both ends. Ichika's underclothing is a plain white t-shirt. She sports black denim shorts and blackish-gray thigh-high stockings that has a red stripe on each one. Ichika wears shoes that possess two colorful shades. Personality Ichika is a serious blader and she will always back up her friends, as shown when she was backing up for Dante from Fumiya. Ichika's personality is very similar to Shasa's from Beyblade Burst Evolution. Biography Prior to the start of the season, Ichika was once a member of the Spark Devils, an elite Beyblade Club led by her brother, Fumiya. He often pushed her to her limits due to wanting to share the glory of victory with his sister. However, Ichika disliked how obsessed with winning they were and later left to join the more fun-oriented Victories. This was what led to her present-day sibling rivalry with Fumiya. Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Hercules H4 Gravity Operate: Ichika's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Keep on Going! Bushin Ashura!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Seer-iously!? Wizard Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - The Fiery Grand Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Valt, I Challenge You!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - All-In! Judgement Joker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Serious Vs. Tricks!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Drum vs. Delta!]] * ''Episode 16 - Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!'' Relationships Fumiya Kindo Ichika is Fumiya's younger sister. Despite being on opposite teams, Ichika has deep feelings for her brother Fumiya and cares for him. When she's showing regards for him, she quickly denies her feelings to anyone who notices, as shown in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12. Quotes Gallery Burst GT E07 Valt and Victories Club Members.png Burst E07 Victories Club Members.png 353C196F-27A2-4C4A-831C-A59BCF370AA2.jpeg|Ichika talking to and smiling at her brother Fumiya Kindo F6982EA6-D0E9-4932-AAF2-D3831FC49FDC.jpeg|Ichika embarrassed at Dante's statement of her cheering for brother BA033CDF-29B5-4D3A-B1E9-026C145D3D5C.jpeg|Ichika in the opening “Gatti’n’Roll!” Trivia Her appearance is similar to Zac, as they both have blue eyes and blonde hair with two strips of red. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs Category:Victories